


The Ones We Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geoff didn't need to know that.





	

"Do you think I need to tell Erica about this?" 

Andy's fingers stop at Geoff's waistband. "What?" he pants into Geoff's jawline, where his lips still sat. "Erica? Why?"

"When we're married!" Geoff says matter of factly, pulling away slightly to look him in the eye. "Do you think Erica would want to know that I... you know... with... uh..."

"With boys?" Andy finishes. "Or with me?"

"Both, I guess. But there haven't been any others. Only you," says Geoff, looking sheepish. 

"Nah," Andy concludes. "Because you aren't gay, right?"

Geoff hesitantly shakes his head no.

"Right. We're just two guys helping each other out while we wait on the people we really love. It's be different if we like, went on dates, or something." Andy taps Geoff's waistband again. "Do you wanna keep going?" 

"Yeah," Geoff says giddily. "But not yet. Who are you in love with?"

"What? No one."

"Dude, you basically just said you were in love with someone. And I'd know if it was Erica." Geoff raises his eyebrows. "So who is it?"

"No one!" Andy insists, burying his face into Geoff's neck. 

"Is it Clara?"

"No."

"Lainey?"

And suddenly, Andy can think only of Lainey's lips pressed firmly to Barry's, Barry's arms wrapped around her, Barry's talks about the things they do together and Andy's stomach twists in agony. Suddenly, it's so much easier to say, "Yeah, it's Lainey," than admit anything else. "Now are we gonna do this or what?"

"That sucks, bro," is all Geoff says before his hands twist in Andy's hair and he pulls him close and kisses him. Andy kisses back with just as much force, pulls off Geoff's shirt and pushes him onto the bed before going to work on his jeans.

He can relax with Geoff, even though he knows Geoff isn't gay, and yeah, maybe it nags at him a little bit. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as the knowledge that Barry doesn't love him, that it's not Lainey that Andy's in love with, it's Lainey he's jealous of. 

Whatever. Geoff didn't need to know that.


End file.
